


There's a first and last time for everything.

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas takes charge for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a first and last time for everything.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for my good friend McKinley. We were talking about dominant Thomas the other day and decided to write this for her. Thank you for everything sweetie, I hope you enjoy this!

Manuel is absent minded flicking through the channels of the hotel room they are staying in when Thomas bounds into the room. He doesn't even have to ask who gave Thomas key. Thomas dropped his training bag onto the floor and bounded onto the bed, straddling Manuel's strong thighs. Thomas dug his finger tips into Manuel's shoulder and leaned in for a quick, messy kiss.

"Thomas." Manuel panted, breathlessly. Ignoring the fact Thomas is sill kissing up and down the nape of his neck. "Did you invite yourself into my bedroom, just to get fucked again?" Manuel raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Today we are going to be doing thing a little differently." Thomas said in between pecks on Manuel's sweaty nape. "Tonight, i'm going to be topping you."

"What?" Manuel's mouth fell open in disbelief, Thomas being the dominant is quite laughable, of course he'll allow Thomas his chance, out of curiosity more than anything.

"What's wrong Manuel?" Thomas chuckled, sitting upright now and rubbing his ass over Manuel's cock, just to be tease.  "Scared you might like it?"

Manuel scoffed, he could never be a submissive, it's just not in his nature, he is a big strong, leader but who is he to deny Thomas his wish to take charge, just for one night.   

Thomas gripped both of Manuel's hands and pushed them up above his head while Thomas starts to suck on Manuel's sensitive neck, leaving purple marks behind in his wake as he moves onto the next patch of skin, leaving Manuel's whole neck with fading marks.    

Thomas took Manuel completely by surprise, pulling out a pair of handcuffs, seemingly out of nowhere and connecting them to the headboard behind his head, then doing turning his attention to Manuel's other hand and repeated the motion.

"Now you are all mine." Thomas joked. "And I can do whatever I want with you." The younger one grinned, still rubbing his ass over Manuel's growing bulge, making the goal keeper groan.

Manuel is wearing one of those pathetic green undershirts which always annoyed Thomas. It's only then the younger realised, he should have gotten Manuel naked first.  Thomas pushed Manuel's shirt up to his chin and smirked. "What a beautiful chest you've got here. Thomas licked his lips, enjoying Manuel's exposed chest and wasted no time in licking a stripe from Manuel's belly button, all the way up to his chin. Manuel bucked up and whined once Thomas sucked a nipple into his mouth and lighting biting on the sensitive, stinging nub.

"Thomas!" Manuel snapped, becoming more impatient, finally understanding why Thomas used to beg a lot.

Thomas rolled his eyes and let out a little chuckle, using his best master voice. "You are so impatient, you don't like it now you are on the receiving end, do you?"

Manuel just scoffs and watches while Thomas pushes his shirt back down before standing up. Thomas digs his fingers into the waist band of his jeans and boxers, kicking them both off his legs and onto the floor. His hard cock springing to life and slapping against his stomach. Thomas grips his cock and nudges the head against Manuel's lips.

“Is this what you wanted, Manu?” Thomas waited patiently for Manuel to give a nod. Thomas is adment on teasing his boyfriend for a little longer and ran the head of his cock over Manuel's soft lips. Making the goal keeper groan.

Manuel let his tongue slip out of his mouth and licked Thomas' sensitive tip. The younger one pulled away and lightly slapped his cock against Manuel's cheek as a silent punishment for touching without permission.

"Stop being naughty boy, Manu" Thomas mumbled.

"Thomas?" Manuel groaned. "Please touch me, I need you."

Thomas took pity on his boyfriend and slammed his cock inside of Manuel's willing mouth, not stopping until the head bumped against the back of Manuel's throat. The goal keeper made a choking sound but quickly recovered, making Thomas smiled. "Good boy Manu."

Thomas pulled his hips back, just enough to leave the head of his cock inside of Manuel's mouth. he goal keeper sucked eagerly on the hard cock and dipped his tongue into the slit, collecting the salty pre-cum.  Thomas sighed happily and let his head fall back. "You are so god at giving head, i'll come before I get to your ass at this rate."

Thomas let his cock slip out of Manuel's mouth, loosening the handcuffs for a brief moment. "Turn around, stick your sexy big ass up in the air." Manuel did as he was told and only then did Thomas tighten the handcuffs once again.  

 Thomas helped Manuel out of his jeans, letting the heavy denim fall to the floor before turning his attention back to Manuel's tempting ass. Manuel spread his legs as wide as the position would let him, the younger one let out a chuckle and placed a hard slap onto the globe of Manuel's ass.

"You have such a beautiful pucker." Thomas exclaimed softy and ran the tip of his finger over the twitching. "I bet you are so hot and tight aren't you, when was the last time you got fucked Manuel?"

"Mats." Manuel growled through gritted teeth. "Please Thomas, just get on with it." he goal keeper pulled roughly on his restraints. He was quickly reaching the point where he would say anything to get Thomas to fuck him and Manuel Neuer, does not beg. "Thomas-" Manuel tried again but the younger one cut him off.

Thomas reached over for the small tube on the night and poured a rather generous amount of lube onto his finger tips. Thomas pushed in a single digit easily, despite how tight Manuel is around his finger. Manuel moaned, pushing his legs further apart, encouraging Thomas to go on.  

Manuel soon adjusted to the intrusion and started to beg, Thomas' single finger just isn't enough, he's willing to do about anything right now, at least to get a second finger inside of him.  

Thomas chuckles. "And you are the one whose usually telling me to be patient and not be such a needy whore." Thomas raised an eyebrow. "And you will receive Manuel, what is it you want?"  

"I need more, Thomas" Manuel groaned, pushing his hips back into Thomas' strong touch.

"What do you need more of baby?" Thomas spoke so calmly it all most made Manuel want to slap him. "I don't know what you need if you don't tell me."

"Thomas." Manuel snapped.

"Oh dear Manuel, you've got to learn how to use your words. Please tell me what you need from me and i'll give it to you." Thomas moved his finger as slowly as possible just to be a tease. "Or you are not going to get what you want are you?"

Manuel rolled his eyes, he hates to beg more than anything in the world or nearly everything. "Add a second fucking finger, Thomas." The goal keeper is becoming more impatient with his master now.

"Oh Manuel." Thomas sighed as he added a second finger to the mix, scissoring  Manuel open, ready for his cock. "Why didn't you just say you wanted another finger?"

"Stop bucking Manuel." Thomas sighed down at the man who is withering and whining against the bed sheets like a whore. "Will you stop squirming like a little bitch or i'll take my fingers out of you." Manuel whined but he did as he was told. "What's wrong baby? Do you want my dick inside of you that badly?"

"Yes." Manuel half whined half scream because Thomas chose that moment to push a third finger inside his tight ring of heat. Despite Thomas' warnings Manuel found it hard to keep still.

"You feel ready to me Manuel, what do you think?"

"Fuck Thomas, i've been ready for ages, just please fuck me already, before I die."

Thomas shook his head while he let his fingers slide out of Manuel's warmth. "You are such a drama queen Manu." Thomas raised Manuel's hips slightly and nudged the head of his cock against Manuel's lube, slick entrance.

"If you want me." Thomas said calmly. "Then fuck yourself on my hard dick." Manuel did as he was told, pushing back, accepting Thomas' cock easily, feeling every inch of the younger man until Thomas reached the hilt, with a satisfied groan.  

"So fucking tight Manu, just like I expected you to be." Thomas thrust forward before slowly pulling back again. Thomas teased his boyfriend for a few short seconds then slammed back inside of him once again, pulling lightly on Manuel's hair to add more pleasure.  

Thomas paced another hard slap onto Manuel's ass, this time leaving a visible red hand print behind in his wake. "Do you like me spanking you Manu? Just like you like spanking me?"

Manuel chewed on his lip, not responding to Thomas' question because the younger man had chosen that moment to start pounding into the goal keeper with all his might. It's been such a long time since Manuel's been fucked, he's quite sure he could just come from the sensation of it.

Manuel arched his back to meet everyone of Thomas' thrusts and soon the younger one found his prostate, sliding against it with every thrust, sending waves of pleasure through Manuel's system. Thomas eventually took pity on his boyfriend and wrapped a hand around his leaking shaft, stroking him to the same pace a shis thrusts.

Thomas' rough thrusts send Manuel over the edge, more quickly than he ever has in his whole life, cumming in seconds. The tight, hot clench of Manuel's ass had Thomas coming only seconds later, filling the tight ass with his milky white seed.

Thomas reached forward and undid both sets of handcuffs before collapsing, the goal keeper took the younger one into his strong arms instantly. "You did good tonight Thomas but from now on, i'm being the one taking care of you."


End file.
